Final Struggle
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Time and space, light and darkness, good and bad all come together to either create or destroy. Everyone's in on something that will decide everything else. Friends, enemies, families, allies. The dead, the displaced, the vengeful, the hopeful, the desperate. Which side will they each take? Who will be left to do something? And who will be left to care about what was done?


Creation began on 10-19-18

Creation ended on 10-20-18

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Final Struggle: Multiversal Collision

A/N: Here's the first chapter of what every now and then will be expended upon because you can't rush inspiration of motivation. We break down, lose hope, etc.

Standing atop a massive Taoist symbol in the ocean of space, two people, a young boy and a woman, on opposite sides, as if they were the only ones left in existence. In some ways, they pretty much were all that were left in existence.

The woman, dressed in a pink blouse, black skirt and white lab coat, with brownish-red to dark, pageboy-styled hair looked at the boy that was anything but needy.

The boy, on the other hand, was pretty small for a teenager, dressed in tattered slacks, a dark undershirt with a shawl made from a tattered, white dress shirt, with his hair completely white and his face premature with wrinkles and dark circles under his eyes; whatever he had gone through, it had warped him, physically and emotionally.

"The Forest of Conflict is gone, Mother," went the boy to the woman, sounding grim and angry. "You can't run no more, you can't escape me, and I will not be denied."

"Shinji…I'm begging you," the woman uttered, "you need to listen to me."

"Listen to you? No. I'm through with listening to your words. You, who have forced me to go on living, time and again, against my will, must pay the ultimate price to set me free from this wretched existence you placed upon me."

"I was trying to give you a better future."

"Well, now, I'm going to end your future to end the one you put me through."

"You can't mean to say that each life you've lived hasn't been happy, can you?"

"None of those lives were mine. None of them will ever be mine. The life I had, that was ended the day you and your husband made me end the world! Nobody came back! The one that did despised me and drove me to send her back to her maker if she hated me that much! I'm tired! I'm tired and I want it all to end! And I know that if I kill you, it will end!"

The mother frowned and uttered, "Well, I won't let you kill me just so you can believe that life will end for you."

Suddenly, someone appeared behind Shinji. They looked exactly like the mother, but dressed in a dark dress that revealed a lot of her legs, within a glass sphere and wearing an angry disposition on her face.

"You do realize that I'm only his prisoner because of you, lady!" She yelled. "You have some nerve, doing what you did to him! But if you're dealt with, all is, more or less, forgiven because he gets what he wants…and all his prisoners get to go free…and I want to be free. More from you than him…because I'm not you."

"How could you not be me?"

"Unlike you, I don't have any kids of my own. I never got married or became a scientist. But that didn't keep me safe from his hatred of you!"

"Yeah, I can't deny that this bitch has earned the spite of many of us from across the fractured multiverse that exists because of her despicable and unforgivable sins against her son and everyone else, for that matter," they heard someone new as they appeared. "There's not a day that goes by where I regretted leaving her for dead instead of avenging myself with killing her outright before I killed her husband."

It was…another Shinji Ikari, but his hair was ragged, unkempt, and his complexion was as white as a sheet, as if he was dead. His attire was that of a black, funeral-based hakama with a white undershirt, boots that didn't go with the outfit, adorned with a gauntlet on his right arm, a shotgun bandolier and scabbard on his torso, a pair of handguns and submachine guns, and a kama held in his left hand.

"Who are you?" The glass-incased Yui asked.

"He's just a side of me that went bad to an extreme that is unheard of for any child," Shinji spoke, frowning at the paler version of himself, "and became an incarnation of the Grim Reaper for a deity that actually gave a damn about his soul, no matter how maimed it had been."

"He's not alone in this matter," said another male voice, and a little boy stepped onto the Taoist symbol, carrying a tanto dagger and jian sword. "A lot of us are concerned with the way things are for you and seek to settle."

"You want to settle this," Shinji asked the little boy that was just another alternate version of himself who lived a life he couldn't bear to have in his memories, "then please, kill her!"

"Maybe we can resolve this where nobody has to die for anyone else's sake," a little girl's voice suggested…as a little girl with green blue eyes, long, ebony hair, and dressed in gold armor that reached from the base of her neck to her feet walked onto the symbol, armed with hook swords.

"If you could convince him that it's better to live…" Yui suggested, but was then cut off by the little girl.

"Can you not even see the pain he's in from living?" She asked her, pointing with the hook sword in her left hand to Shinji. "Even if I wanted to convince him to live, he's already made his decision to want his own life to end, regardless of what any of us do to persuade him not to. This means, of course, the one who's in the wrong…is you for keeping him alive, knowing that he wants to die."

"The right to die is a choice that belongs to everyone," said another male voice as someone older stepped onto the symbol. "To take one's right away is declare dictatorship upon their lives. Instead of letting him end his life of his own accord, you're just holding onto it with absolutely no intention of letting it go…and that will not stand."

"I see we have the eldest alternate version of Shinji with us," the pale version stated.

The adult incarnation of Shinji, well into his mid-thirties, wearing a blue shawl over his torso, sporting a left arm that was an advanced prosthetic, and wielding a large sword.

"You came without Evaflowne?" Shinji asked him.

"We're not bound by the influences of anything related to the Evangelion, anymore," said the adult version. "We're just here to deal with this matter."

While it looked like everyone was distracted with the conversation, Yui decided to try and walk away…only to step into the path of a woman that looked just like her, but wearing black and green, reptilian-themed armor with red trimmings and sported a unicursal hexagram on her exposed sternum above her bosom.

"Why is it always the ones that are going to suffer the most that try to flee?" She asked, and then shoved Yui onto the floor.

"Homunculus," the pale Shinji expressed, not feeling the slightest degree of spiritual energy emanating from this alternate of Yui that was, undoubtedly, an artificial version of the woman from another alternate universe. "So, you're in on this, too?"

"It would seem we're all involved," she responded. "So…who makes the first move?"

"He does," the little boy version of Shinji answered, pointing his tanto to the original Shinji.

Shinji, angry over the arrival of all these different people whose lives he had either seen or lived or had done both at once, took a step forward to his mother…and suddenly, everything disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"So much to do…and so little time to do it all," a voice uttered in the abyss. "The path has been laid out…and the ones involved have been gathered to give their aid and find the best solution. Now…let the Final Struggle…to decide everyone's fate…begin."

To be continued…

A/N: I'm hoping this will be periodic because everything else is unstable, and after hearing the trailer version of _Live and Die_ by Xai on the new Godzilla: Planet Eater trailer, I felt inspired to write this chapter. Think of this chapter as a dream sequence, but don't worry, some of the characters you saw are the primary ones: Rumi Rokubungi from _My Special Keeper_ , Shinji/Death from _A New Cause_ , Shinji from _Evaflowne_ , Shinji from _Immortal Ikari_ , and Yui from _You don't want him in your life, but he wants me in his_. I hope to get the other characters from other stories involved soon in the next chapter or two, like Shado from _Different from You_ , Fusei from _Bloodless Ties, Orphan of Hurt_ , and maybe Kaede from _Hope from the Sky_. Let me know which characters from the multiverse you expect to see in the future.


End file.
